knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pesme 1908.
JESEN Prošla je bura, stišale se strasti, I ljubav s njima sve je bliže kraju; Drukčije sada tvoje oči sjaju - U njima nema ni sile ni vlasti. Ja čujem: naša srca biju tiše, Tvoj stisak ruke nije onaj prvi; Hladan, bez duše, bez vatre i krvi, Kô da mi zbori: nema ljeta više! Za društvo nekad ne bješe nam stalo, O sebi samo govorismo dugo; No danas, draga, sve je, sve je drugo: Sada smo mudri i zborimo malo... Prošlo je ljeto! Mutna jesen vlada. U srcu našem nijednog slavulja; Tu hladan vjetar svele ruže ljulja, I mrtvo lišće po humkama pada... NA ŽALU Izronio mesec.Ovde, blizu Oseća se miris kadulje i smreke. Prostrlo se more kô svileno platno, I u noći spava providno i zlatno. Jedna lađa sporo površinu reže, Stari ribar tegli za krajeve mreže; I na mekom sjaju, kao čista, U širokoj lov obilni blista. S tornjem, u pristranku, malo selo ćuti. Tiho. Svrh stene se krug meseca žuti. VODENICA Staro mjesto moje! Pod sjenkama grana Radobolja mrmlja, vere se i prska; Mrke hridi streme visoko sa strana Pune gustih zova, smokava i trska. Sve je isto, staro... Samo, kao prije, Ne čuje se hitri točak da udara; Kô bol jedan što se u dnu duše krije, Ostavljena ćuti vodenica stara... Kroz vidnjaču malu, gdje u suhoj travi Samo studen gušter polagano šušne, Ne javlja se mlinar sa šalom na glavi, Niti vidim one oči prostodušne. Mnogo li sam puta ja ovdje, u hladu, U večeri ljetne na odmoru bio, I, dižući oči na mlinarku mladu, Iz vedrice, žedan, hladne vode pio! Bog zna gdje je sada?!... Radobolja mrmlja Puna grmjelica, srebra, I dok zlatno veče pada povrh grmlja, Nakrivljena ćuti vodenica stara. MOJA OTADŽBINA Ne plačem samo s bolom svoga srca Rad zemlje ove uboge i gole; Mene sve rane moga roda bole, I moja duša s njim pati i grca. Ovdje, u bolu srca istrzana, Ja nosim kletve svih patnji i muka, I krv što kapa sa ruka To je krv moja iz mojijeh rana. U meni cvile duše miliona - Moj svaki uzdah, svaka suza bona, Njihovim bolom vapije i I svuda gdje je srpska duša koja, Tamo je meni otadžbina moja, Moj dom i moje rođeno ognjište. HAJDEMO MUZO Hajdemo, Muzo, iz ovoga kruga, Iz lude vreve i huke i praske; Željan sam lica bez laži i maske, Željan sam polja, dubrava i luga. Pogledaj tamo te kolibe gole, Trošne i tamne kao magle zimne; U njima žive duše gostoprimne - Srca što griju, što trepte i vole... Njihov je govor mome srcu lijek, I s njima tako proveo bih vijek Pa hrana bila samo crna kora. Hajdemo, Muzo, iz te lude praske; Željan sam lica bez laži i maske, Željan sam tople riječi i zbora. PRED KOLIBAMA Tebe što vijek svoj oblivaš znojem I kao zamahuješ Tebe što živiš u svom trudu časnom - Ja slavim, evo, i hvalu ti pojem! Ubogi druže dubrava i vrela, Ti što te drače ubodima grde, Pruži mi ruku da žuljeve tvrde Ižljubim na njoj kô znak časnih djela. Ja znam: ti samo do dna piješ čašu I krvlju pojiš ovu grudu našu, Hraneći srce viteštvima starim. Ja znam: ti samo napajaš se nebom, I svakog primaš sa solju i hljebom, Pa tebe slavim, tebi blagodarim! POGREB Povija se žito. Mirno, u dnu sela, Uskom starom stazom, što na groblje vodi, Za ubogim odrom mala pratnja hodi - Preplanula lica i snuždena čela. Negdje ševa pjava pri zraku, I sijedi otac pun brige, Polagano čita iz debele knjige Opraštajna slova sirotu težaku. I čuj! Zemlja pada... Vrh drvetâ rudi... U polju se čuje dozivanje ljudi I vide se stada mrljava i siva. Prašina gdje leti... Tiho, u Vjetar selom nosi bonu, I pokriven dračom grob ubogi sniva. MUZI Gore nam plaču... Jauci su česti... Ustaj i crnu obuci; Svijetli ponesi u ruci I krepkom vjerom moj narod pričesti! Molitvom toplom gnjev neba ukroti, I traži milost napaćenoj grudi; S mučenim robljem mučenica budi I s njime stupaj krstu i U polja naša uđe, I njive naše postadoše tuđe, I na nas pade guba i rugoba... Ustaj i pođi! Jauci su česti... Pred teškim časom moj narod pričesti, Krvav kô sunce nek sine iz groba! MOJ ŽIVOT Moj život nije protekô zaludu! Sudba je moja kô sudba ratara: Plodove svoje tekô sam u trudu, I moje čelo mnogo trnje para. Kao rijeka kroz otpornu Svojom sam snagom svoje našô pute, I gordo gledô svih prepona silu Vjerujući, bože, u ljubav i u te. Je li bijedom moj drug shrvan bio, S njime sam i ja svoje suze lio - Čiste, svijetle kô svjetlost oltara. Moj život nije protekô zaludu! Plodove svoje tekô sam u trudu, I moje čelo mnogo trnje para. ČASOVI Ovdje nikog nema. U mračnoj samoći Sam stojim kô munjom opaljeno drvo; I huk vjetra, što se maloprije rvô S ogoljelim granjem, zaspô je u noći. No ja dobro čujem hod, korake vječne Nevidovnih snaga što kô straža bdiju, Prodiru kroz kamen, zemlju, tmine riječne, Plijene i nose i nište i biju; I boga i nebo, život i sazdanje, Sve u isto doba. I u mojoj krvi Ovaj grdni povor ja ćutim gdje vrvi, I od moga žića sve ostaje manje. I njihovu kobnu pjesmu: tika-taka Ja slušam, i srce sve udara tiše; I ja vidim jasno: sve više i više Da postajem samo crne zemlje šaka. *** Obeščašćeno i kukavno doba, Epoho mrlja i rugobe trajne U dubokijem tamnicama groba, Gdje leže sunca i istine sjajne, U tvome moru blata razum grca, I nigdje kopna i obala tvrdi'! Lešino gnjila rascrvana srca, Sa tvoga smrada trag bogova smrdi. Plodovi tvoji zlatni su Izdajstvo misli, torture, Guba i porod gnojevijeh grudi. I ja se, evo, tvojim smradom trujem, I svoj nos stiskam i na tebe pljujem, Rugobo gnusna bez časti i ljudi. POD JEDRIMA Jedra crvene. Sjaj večernji pao, I more pljuska po hridima golim. O drago more moje, ja te volim I sve lepote ja bih za te dao. Od tebe ništa milije mi nije! Noću i danju tebi duša hrli; Svrh tebe kruži, cjeliva te, grli, I na tvom valu sunča se i grije. Kada ti talas po žalima prska I baca duge na trska, S talasom pljušti, i sjajna, i vedra, Kô galeb laki diže se i brodi, Pa pjeva suncu, nebu i slobodi, I kril'ma bije i jedra. OŽIVI MENE, NOĆI... Pozdravljam tebe i tvoju samoću, Tvoj šum i zlatni povratak zvijezda! Kô tice kad ih gone iz gnijezdâ, Ja bježim tebi, jer pokoja hoću. Jedva sam čekô na ove trenutke S nemirom srca i sa bolom grudi; Ja sam sit vreve i dosadnih ljudi I prazna doba što nam rađa lútke. Oživi mene, noći bogom dana! Stupi, i tiho preko mojih rana Položi tvoje meko, toplo krilo! Uzmi me, digni, i sa mnom odbrodi Negdje daleko, neznanoj slobodi, Gdje nigda nije ovih ljudi bilo! PUTNIK (a) Ne mogu dalje! Ovdje ću stati, Gora će meni pokoja dati. Gora je vazda primala one Što ljuto pate i što ih gone. Noć je svijetla, meka i plava; Miriše zemlja, miriše trava. Popale sjenke, a kao Planinski potok teče iz grma. Preda mnom doli maleno selo Pod tankim dimom u san se svelo. Pred njim rijeka poljem krivuda, I zrelo klasje njiha se svuda. Ovdje pod jasen mirno ću leći I san će tiho kô potok teći. Miriši, goro, mirisom zdravim! Pokri' me, nebo, pokrovom plavim! VOZARE, POHITI... Vozare, pohiti! Raspni jedro, hodi! Odvezi me, tamo, na ostrvo mirno! Kao beli galeb, niz more prozirno, Neka leti barka!... Vadi brodi! Znadeš li na žalu, kraj kućice same, Gde vrt jedan sanja, gde prska, Uz ruža i visokih trska? Onde s čežnjom slatkom ona čeka na me... Ove noći, kad se pozni časi jave, Ja ću milovati njene kose plave, Uz bistru fontanu pri srebrnoj Eno, sunce prosu zadnji sjaj po vodi!... Vozare, pohiti! Raspni jedro, brodi!... Mesečino, grani!... Hitri vetre, duni!... KRALJ I PREPELICA "Prepelice, stani, ne razvijaj krila, U mome bi dvoru tako srećna bila!" "Najljepši su dvori s krovom od zvijezda, Moje sreće nema bez mojih gnijezda". "Pazio bih na te što bih znao bolje - Imala bi hrane sve do mile volje". "Prosjaci su oni što ih drugi hrani; Moja hrana samo plod je bogom dani". "U mene je blaga, sve hrpe na broju, Obasuću blagom svaku pjesmu tvoju". "Moja pjesma nije pusto roblje s lađa, - Moja pjesma, kralju, slobodno se rađa!" GORO MOJA... Goro moja, ko te tako ljuto kleo? Goro moja, zašto crni nosiš veo? "Ostala sam pusta... Ostala sam sama, Sve sokole moje pobila je tama". Iz dubine tvoje mene zima bije, Ne čujem ti više pojanje kô prije. "Hladno inje pade naših praznih dana, Pa moji slavuji odletiše s grana". Sve si, eto, ređa! Kamo krune s vrha? Ko ti vite jele i borove skrha? "Meni gluho nebo posla vječne jade - Pod sjekirom tuđom sve mi blago pade". A kamo ti vile pokraj bistrih vrela, Da polete letom preko naših sela? "Nestalo je snaga, junaka i krila... Više srca nema, pa nema ni vila". PUTNIK (b) Miloradu M. Petroviću Na smiraju sunce kao vatra rudi. Jedan crven oblak sam nekuda bludi. Hitno časi lete u dugome nizu; Odmora mi treba, noć je evo blizu. S balkonima ovdje vidim vile stare, - Pri sjaju okna mi se žare. Naokolo bašte pune tiha mira. Ozgo čujem pjesmu i zvuke klavira. Na ova ću prva vrata skromno stati, Zakucaću; možda konak će mi dati. Za mene je dosta mjesto gdje na podu; Postelje su meke samo za gospodu. Idem!... Ali kuda? Što da budem ludom? Gdje boljari pripustiše u dom?! Iz mramora ovih samo zima bije, Kao da mi zbore: "Odlazi što prije!" Onamo, pod vrbom, uz rijeku bliže, Sa dva mala okna trošni dom se diže. Po ubogu krovu mahovina raste I pod staru strehu dolijeću laste. Na domaku vrata, ispod lisne šatre Posjedala čeljad oko tople vatre. Tamo, tamo iđem; tu je ljubav s nebom, Tu me orač čeka sa solju i hljebom! SELO U sjenkama vrba, kupine i grma, Malena rijeka blista se kô Na obali čiča sa stoji I dimove vuče i goveda poji; Na domaku tamo, kuda staza ide, Nekolike niske kolibe se vide; Pred jednom, u hladu jabuka i dunja, Jedna baba prede i pomalo kunja; Nad njom se granje razraslo i splelo; - Selo. Popeo se petô na mrka Pa krilima bije, pjeva i čeprka; U blizini hukti vodenica stara, Pred njom sanjiv mlinar s nekim razgovara; Dok u tihoj sjenci kupine i drače Živo cvrčak cvrči sve jače i jače; Na njegove tanke i srebrne glase, Za visokim plotom, grokće jedno prase I čeka da s grana pane voće zdrelo; - Selo. Na putanji, mokroj od skorašnje kiše, Puna kola škripe sve više i više. Usporedo starac tromo gazi putom I volove, katkad, opomene prutom. Prljavo dijete - unuče mu, ko li - Viknu ga i strča sa brijega doli I uza nj se privi veselo i žudno, A starac se smije blago, dobroćudno; Saže se i golju poljubi u čelo; - Selo. U žarkom, ispod brda gola, Hrvu se i lome dva razrasla vola; Skupili se momci, do Pa čekaju konac ljutoga Negdje ševa pjeva; poljem punim rose Milo zvone zvuci naoštrene kose; Dok brz konjic jedan u daljini rže I u čopor grabi sve brže i brže. Na istoku davno trepti jutro vrelo; - Selo. MOJA MOLITVA Pošlji, gospode, Utjehe u mraku, U ovoj noći Što se život zove Daruj mi duhu Svijetlu volju jaku, Da uvijek stupam Na podvige nove. Slaveći tebe, Da istinu zborim Drugu i bratu, Silniku i robu; Za pravdu da se Uz pravedne borim I s njima šibam Poroke i zlobu. Ohrabri srce Da, u času svakom, Vjeruje, ljubi I oprašta zlijem, Kô tvoje sunce Neskvrnjenom zrakom - Da njime svuda Smrzle duše grijem. Pošlji, gospode, Utjehe u mraku, U ovoj noći Što se život zove Daruj mi duhu Svijetlu volju jaku, Da uvijek stupam Na podvige nove. SRCU Ne boli me, ćuti! Neka mine sad I bol rana tvojih, i nemir, i jad! Povratak slavuja i grličin poj Nek užegu snova mrtvi oganj tvoj! Slušaj! Polja šume, povija se klas, I mrtve iz groba božji zove glas. Oživi! Još jednom proslavimo gôd I berimo ruže i ljubavni plod! Il' labudsku pjesmu, bono srce, daj I pozdravi njome moj ubogi kraj! U ALBUM Ne varaj sebe ni razum svoj, Život je samo na zemlji toj. Poslije njega nijedan glas Iz praha neće podići nas. Vjeruj u onu istinsku moć - U vječnu samrt i njenu noć. U grobu negda, ja dobro znam, Trunuće s nama i Otac sam. Ovdje je samo pakô i raj; Ovdje je izvor, ovdje je kraj. *** Hajde, dušo, Razvedri se, sini! Evo noći, Evo slatke tajne! Veselo se Uznesi i vini Plavom nebu U zvijezde sjajne! Zaboravi Da si ikad bila U mukama, Jadu i oluji! Utri suze, Laka digni krila, Na pjevanje Zovu te slavuji. O PUTNICI ŽDRALI... O putnici ždrali laki, otkuda vas vodi put? Vidjeste li mjesta mila gdjeno rađa limun žut? Vidjeste li Jadran plavi i obrasli onaj žâl, U pragove mramor-dvora gdje srebrni bije val? "Vidjeli smo mnoge kraje i pitomi mirni kut, Gdje na žalu dvori stoje i gdje rađa limun žut. Na prozoru bješe žena mlada kao mladi klas, Kidajući jednu ružu gledala je tužno nas. U oku joj bjehu suze, a u duši bol i led; Lice joj je svo blijedo, kô uveli ljiljan bled". Dosta, ždrali! Njene suze, to je dragi biser moj: Ovu pjesmu, uzdah ovi nek oblaci nose njoj! ŽETVA Blizu je veče. Zviždi kos iz srča. U rodnom polju blista srp do srpa. Žanjući cura košulju razdrpa, Pa kradom u hlad bistrom vrelu strča. Na žetvi momka zaboljela glava, Na izvor ode, lice mu se žari. Okolo šume jablanovi stari, A voda mrmlja i miriše trava. I pade i krv planu čvršće - Na srcu srce lomi se i dršće... Kod njih na travi dva bačena srpa. Rodno se polje u san tihi svelo, Još cura majci ne smije u selo, Sva joj se tanka košulja razdrpa. NA IZVORU O leptiri laki, svilenoga krila, Je li koja cura sinoć ovdje bila? "Vidjeli smo jednu s u ruci, I ruže je brala ovuda, po Je li njeno lice kô na grani? Biju li joj sitni pod grlom "Pod grlom joj puno crvenih Lice joj je bjelje no sa grana". Vidjeste li oči i njezine Jesu li joj kose plave ili smeđe? "Kose su joj plave i od svile mekše, Pod veđama tankim oči kô U njedrima njenim je li zdrelo voće? Zgara li je snaga pa ne znade što će? "Po licu joj svuda žarka bije, U njedrima rastu krupne dunje dvije". Znam, leptiri laki, svilenoga krila, To je moja Jela sinoć ovdje bila. BEHAR Bulbul pjeva Okolo Mostara, - Hodi, draga, Evo nam Hodi meni, Moje zumbul-cveće, Tvoja majka te neće. Tvoja majka Tebi ruho sprema, Što ga ljepšeg U Mostaru nema: Sve od svile Košulje otkane, I dušeke pokapane. Za đevere I za kitu svata Sve Od i zlata. Za I za mile kume I slatke I još hrpa same! A najljepše Ostavila za me: Tvoja usta - Sva od rana, Tvoja njedra Još nemilovana. Tvoje grlo, S kog je srce mrlo, Da ga grizem Noći u ponoći. pjeva Okolo Mostara, - Hodi, draga, Evo nam ZVONO Poljem legla noć i tama, Uvrh polja crkva sama; Samo anđô suzna lika Nekud gleda sa zvonika. Gleda polja, ali niđe Ploda nema, nit' ga viđe. Uz očeva jaka rala Blijeda su djeca pala. San im ljubi hladno čelo; Mrtvo polje, mrtvo selo. Anđô gleda, suze roni, Pa u staro zvono zvoni. Hladnim mrakom zvono bije, Al' ga niko čuo nije. Mirno, tiho, krvi plava Samo ćuti, samo spava. Anđô jeca, suze roni, Mrtvoj djeci zvono zvoni. NA POČINKU Odahnimo, Muzo, sred ovoga kuta - U tihu naselju gdje slavuji poju, Pošlje oštrih bodlja i sumorna puta Nećemo li ovdje naći ružu koju. O, koliko sreće u ove trenutke Kad nečuješ lažni smijeh karnevala, I ne gledaš prazne ni lutke ni lútke - Mumije bez krvi i bez ideala! O, koliko sreće, i kad rane bole, Gledati u svemu lik istine gole I plakati dugo dok slavuji poju! Ne idimo, Muzo, iz ovoga kuta; Pošlje oštrih bodlja i sumorna puta Uberimo ovdje barem ružu koju! SNIJEG Pod nebom, na visu, gdje još stala nije Prljava stopa zvjerova i ljudi, sunce spokojno te grije I tvoje srebro kao vatra rudi. Tvoj blesak crven kô crvena svila Ja vidim kruži jedan orô stari, I gleda zapad što se silno žari I purpur baca na njegova krila. I ti si sretan, počivaš u miru, Sunce ti daje rumenu Al' tvoju sudbu ja znam, hladni care: U ponor mutan sjutra ćeš se sliti, I mjesto orla družba će ti biti Rugobna žaba i muljave bare. PLAČ RODITELJA Svetozaru i Persi (Ćorović) Jedinče naše, što nam ćutiš, je li? Mi bismo tvoga razgovora htjeli, Htjeli bi da nam pružiš mile ruke Uz blagi osm'jeh i golublje guke, Htjeli bi tvoga oka blagi gled, Al' jao nama, ti si kao led... Tvoj nježni glasić zamuk'o je, stao, Na mile oči san studeni pao; Tvoje su ruke dva ljiljana ledna, Ružice svele tvoja usta čedna; Žetva je došla, pokošen je klas, Ti nećeš više zagrliti nas. Koljevka tvoja sada pusta stoji, Pusta k'o srce roditelja tvoji', Iz nje te nebu odnesoše krila I ode sreća što je s nama bila; Nemamo više tebe, srca svog, Anđele mili, tebe uze Bog... Uz tihi šapat vrbinijeh grana U grobu spavaj, srećo naših dana! Naš bol i uzdah dolaziće tebi Da te ko iz sna probudio ne bi... Žetva je došla, pokošen je klas, - Zbogom i mirno u snu snivaj nas!...